The Platform of Love
by Marauder16
Summary: Platform nine and three quarters, is the start of a seven year journey for most who go there.  For Lily and James its also the start of Love. JL oneshot.


_Okay this is just a little late-night ficlet that a wrote. LilyJames of course._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

In London, at the Kings Cross Station there was something out of the normal. It was a perfectly normal summer's day, the 1st of September, there were no special events or reason why this day should be different.

In less of course you were a witch or wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Because it just so happened that today was the day that the students of this prestigious school would be boarding the Hogwarts express and journeying to this place of magical happenings.

In this station there was a platform. A platform that could only be reach by these special Hogwarts students. Platform 9 ¾.

It just so happens that the time was quarter to 11 and the Hogwarts express was leaving in 15 minutes.

The scarlet Hogwarts express train was gleaming motionless at the platform where families and student were saying farewells and boarding the train.

A young girl stepped through the barrier separating the muggle and magical worlds.

She was very beautiful. She looked like a wonderful apparition from the heavens. Her long dark red locks gleaming brighter than the train, and her expressive emerald green eyes searched calmly through the crowds on the platform.

Of course for many she was just Lily Evans seventh year Gryffindor, but for James Potter she was an angel descended from the heavens.

* * *

On the platform a small crowd gathered around two people. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

Lily moved to the crowd quickly ready to take points or hand out detentions as she was required to do as the head girl.

As she moved closer she was hardly surprised to see the James Potter in the middle of the circle as well as Severus Snape.

"I can say what ever I like Potter!" he yelled his eyes flashing dangerously. "She nothing but a mudblood slut and you're a moronic blood traitor and I hope you both die!"

It wasn't hard to find out what he was yelling about as many in the small crowd looked at Lily herself as he yelled.

All of a sudden he was shoved up against the wall James's hand at his throat. Everyone was too shocked to move. James Potter had always defended people when they were called nasty things but he never resorted to physical violence. The small crowd that gathered around to see a fight strained to hear what James said next.

"Never call any muggleborn that again in my presence or in anyone's presence where word could get back to me you understand. Just because someone did not grow up in the magical world does not mean that they are any less smart or talented that those who spent all there life in it." He said in a dangerously low voice that mad almost everyone in the vicinity alarmed at what might happen in the next few seconds.

"Potter" lily said quietly in a tone just as dangerous but with a small hint of fear.

It was then that James seemed to regain some control and released him, letting him fall to the ground. James looked down at him in discus before turning around and walking away.

"That's 50 points from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detention." He said simply walking through the crowd of people and down the corridor.

"You don't have the authority to do that Potter, who said you of all people could take points?" Snape spat, still on the ground.

James stopped and stood still for a few seconds before turning around. He took a few steps towards the crowd and a few people thought he might re-start something. He looked at Snape on the platform floor and then to Lily who was at the front of the crowd staring at him quizzically.

"Dumbledore when he appointed me Head Boy" he said simply before turning around and walking towards the train.

There were a few cheers in the crowd at the thought of a marauder as head boy but there were also many groans of the thought of someone as irresponsible as James Potter in a position of power.

Lily just closed her eyes and breathed slowly for a few seconds trying to clam herself. Hearing that Potter way head boy was a shock to say the least but more shocking to her was his reaction to what Snape was saying.

He had always picked on Snape and cursed him when we called muggleborns nasty names but never had he used physical violence. And what was more surprising was the fact that he stopped and used his new head boy powers to impose justice.

She snapped to her senses as she looked at the time. There were only 5 more minutes till the train left and she needed to make sure everyone was on the train before it left.

"Come on people, on to the train now its time to go" she said as the crowd moved to the train. She made sure there were no students left on the platform before grabbing her trunk and moving towards the heads compartment.

She opened the carriage door and turned to pick up her trunk when a hand stopped her. It was James and he was getting down from the compartment and standing next to her.

"Here, let me do that. You just get on to the train, the meeting will be starting soon" he said smiling and picking up her trunk with ease.

"Um, thanks" Lily said with some uncertainty. She jumped into the compartment and turned around to see if James needed a hand with her stuff but when she turned around he was already lifting her trunk above the seats and into the holding thing above.

She sat down and waited for him to finish and close the door.

He sat down across from her and looked at he surprised to see her looking back. He looked a little nervous at being stared at and looked out the window.

"What was that back there?" she asked him softly making him look up at her, their eyes locking.

He looked at her deeply for a few seconds before answering. "What Snape was saying in front of first years" he began trailing off and looking at the floor. "I don't want the first years thinking that purebloods are any better than muggleborns" he continued still looking at the floor.

"I'm impressed" Lily said. James eyes snapped up and meet hers immediately. He smiled at her messing up his hair at the same time. "But that still doesn't mean I like you" she said standing up and turning around as the prefects came into the compartment.

* * *

_Okay people! You know the drill. You read. You review. And everyone lives happily ever after. Check out me profile, and my other stories. Thanks muchly!_


End file.
